Why was i so foolish Hershel?
by Keep on looking to the future
Summary: Emmy has always liked Layton, but will she go too far this time! Rating T-M! Don't like, don't read! :


Why was i so foolish Hershel?

LukeXFlora EmmyXLayton

Emmy Altava was the Professors number one assistant along with Luke, his adorable self-proclaimed apprentice. They had been together for 2 years and Emmy had always shown some liking towards the professor but hadn't been able to fully express her true feelings.

Time seemed to pass by slowly that day so she told Luke that the Professor needed some new puzzle books from a very large list of libraries.

"Errm Emmy, why does the Professor need books from all of these libraries and not just the one down the lane?" Luke inquired

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't mind going down if you want to carry on being PRofessor Laytons second assistant." That comment had pushed Luke too far.

"I'M NOT HIS SECOND ASSISTANT! I'M HIS APPRENTICE NUMBER 1!" And with that he stormed off out the house to go get the requested puzzle books. The Professor had obviously heard what happened and came to investigate all the commotion.

"Emmy, I do hope you were not teasing Luke about being second assistant. You know it upsets him so, and when he returns from wherever he went i would like you to apologise to him ok. Right, Emmy would you lik-"

Emmy had thrown herself on top of Layton on the floor. She couldn't control how she was feeling about him, she had found him attractive ever since she first became his assistant. She then gave him a very warm and rich snog before jumping up and running into her room upstairs.

"Well i never knew Emmy was capable of doing THAT." He sat up, repositioned his hat and got up to make a cup of tea for them both. He then called Emmy down for her tea and they sat in the living room, Hershel had some buisness to talk about with her.

"Emmy, all i would like to ask is why you threw yourself upon me moments ago?" He sipped the top of his Layton Elixir, his eyes resting upon Emmy. She straightened up as if to explain her strange behaviour, but she couldn't bring the courage to say. After moments she found her voice.

"Professor, i cannot lie to you, i am attracted to you! You are gentlemanly, sweet and not like other rough and tumble men in London." She then sprang up, took the Professor by the hand up to his room and sat him on the bed, while Emmy stood in front of him.

"Emmy, you do realise that we can never be together. I do like you, however, you should know the only person i love is-" He was cut off by Emmy stripping his clothes off and being shoved down onto the bed and didn't have time to get up as she was stripping right in front of him, obscuring his view from the outside town of london. When he realised he was naked, he immedeatly grasped the sheets to cover himself. Then things went dark until he heard Lukes beaming voice echo through the house.

"Professor i got the books! Where are you? Why is it dark in your roo-"

It was when he had absent-mindedly walked into the Professors room to find Emmy on top of Layton and he then knew it was time to leave and go to his own room. He darted to his room in a flash, got changed and forced himself to sleep. That night Luke had a horrible nightmare.

_Lukes nightmare_

_He forced himself to sleep. When he awakened he was in the living room on the sofa, the Professor and Emmy stood hand in hand, they had rings on their fingers. Did they marry without telling him? Then when Emmy rose, she looked very large._

_"Luke, Emmy is pregnant and you will have a sort of little sister, we have decided to call her Flora, after Flora who died 2 years ago." Luke just stared at Emmy's big stomach. _Then Luke really did wake up.

"AHHHHH, PROFESSOR HELP ME, I CANT BREATHE!" Luke had been wriggling under the sheets in his sleep and got stuck and was struggling to breath.

The Professor got out of bed, placed his pajamas on and ran into Lukes room. He managed to pull the sheets away to reveal Lukes eyes red from crying, and kneeled beside the crying child.

"Luke, my boy are you ok?" He kneeled up and gripped the Professor by his pajamas and cried into his chest.

"I h..had a nightmare. Flora was dead and..and you and Emmy were married and she was really large around her stomach which you said was called...pregnant, what is that Professor?"

The Professor suddenly went pale. As much as he loved teaching Luke the ways of life, this was not one of his favourite subjects to teach.

"Umm that Luke is maybe something you can ask Flora when she gets home from her boarding school later today or Emmy."

"Why not you Professor?" Luke was now stood up on his bed and his eyes wide very cutely.

"I have to go to bed my boy. Would you like a glass of water Luke you look awfully pale?"

"Yes please professor." He then hopped out of bed and Followed the Professor into the kitchen. While in the kitchen, Luke jumped on a chair and kicked his legs underneath while waiting for the Professor to get out his favourite glass with a dog on the side out the cupboard and filled it with ice cold water. Afterwards he took the water back to Lukes room and Luke crawled into bed, took a gulp of his water, placed the glass on the bedside cabinet and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Luke." The professor stroked his brown hair, kissed his forehead and went back to his own room to sleep. Thankfully Emmy was not there. He let out a sigh of relief and went back to sleep.

The next morning was a beautiful day, the birds sang happily and the sun shone and gave out rays of happiness to everyone. The Professor woke up later then expected at 9 o'clock by Emmy who was carrying him a tray with some toast, jam and a nice steaming cup of Belle Classic tea.

"Thankyou Emmy dear." She gave him a sweet smile in return.

"I hear Luke is up, he is talking to the sparrows that came to his window about a dream he had, i didn't hear much, all i heard was mumbling." The Professor started to feel his hands go sweaty and tried to remain calm.

"Emmy, would you mind exiting so i could change and begin my archeoligist work please. Thankyou." He put the tray on his desk to eat when he got dressed.

"Oh come on Hershel, i've seen you, no need to hide!" This comment made Layton blush a lovely shade of beetroot.

"I would prefer it if you called me Professor please Emmy." Then Emmy left to go pick Flora up from her boarding school she had attended and was ready to come home for the summer. Hershel went in Lukes room only to find an empty glass of water and his sheets tossed on the floor.

"Luke! Please could you come here?" He waited before he would call again, but interupting his thoughts was the sound of padding feet on the wooden floorboards.

"Yes Professor?" Luke yawned.

"I do believe a true gentleman never leaves his bedroom in a mess." He pointed to the bedspread laying on the floor.

"Sorry Professor." He bowed his head in embarrasment and got to work tidying his room. The Professor took out the glass and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

While eating some delicous pancakes, they heard the door open and Emmy and Flora stepped inside.

"Lukeeee!" Flora squealed and ran into the kitchen and gave Luke an extra big hug!

"How was school Flora?" Luke gasped through a mouthful of pancake. After breakfast they then went into Lukes bedroom and sat on his bed. They talked for ages about her school and life without Flora around. Then Luke got the courage to speak what had been puzzling him

"Flora. Do you know what Pregnant means?" Flora was starting to blush and used her hair to hide her embarasment.

"Ummm I'm not sure how to tell you that Luke, Ask Clive." Luke then held his hands on her cheeks, turned it toward him and made sure she was looking in his eyes.

"Flora?"

"Yes Luke."

"I like you...like like you.." And with that last remark, his lips pressed lightly against her cheek. It was a cute little kiss, but it was interupted by the Professor standing at the doorway when he saw them kissing, he turned to exit and when Luke moved his eye gaze toward him, the Professor simply winked and went to find Emmy for her next assignment.

Later on that day, Emmy and Luke went down to the zoo because this was Emmys way of apologizing and Flora didn't want to go as she was in a bit of a mood out of boredom and the Professor had some university papers to mark so he couldn't go.

"Professor, you look like you could do with one of my famous cucumber sandwiches." Flora was beaming innocently at the Professor who had turned to face her.

"I would...love to Flora dear." He gave one of his best fake but sweet smiles.

At six o'clock Luke and Emmy returned with handfuls of zoo souviners.

"Hey Flora, i got you a leopard cuddly, i know you are way old for them, but i thought it would be nice." He beamed at Flora and she accepted his gift and gave him a great big hug.

"Oh my god, thankyou Luke, is it a girl or boy?" He replied it was a boy boy.

"Ok, this cutie will be named after my cute Luke!" And gave the real Luke a kiss on the cheek. Luke held his hand to his cheeked and gave a cute little giggle. Meanwhile Flora then went to the landing to go get a drink from the water cooler outside her room when she overheard the Professor and Emmy talking in the hallway in hushed whispers, but Flora still managed to hear.

"Emmy i know we haven't talked much since you umm...you know.."

"Professor you know you loved that" Layton sighed to himself and proceeded into the living room with his freshly brewed Belle Classic. Luke had come out his room and gone downstairs for tea. That night they had fish and chips from the chippy as Flora didn't want to cook that evening and no-one else wanted to.

"professor, can i borrow you for a minute?" Emmy inquired, making Flora and Luke look at each other and grin. In the living room, Emmy grabbed layton by the hand and gave him a romantic smooch and after sat him on the sofa.

"Why was i so foolish Hershel?" And Emmy burst out crying but the children couldn't hear as they were talking and possibly kissing the Professor thought. The Professor just held her close so she could sob into his jacket.

"Why have you been foolish dear?" She looked at him, eyes red from sobbing so hard.

"I'm pregnant with your child!" She cried louder into his jacket.

"You are what? How long Emmy?" He was now flushing scarlet to think he has created a baby with Emmy.

"about, a month, Luke and Flora will be so pleased with the news that they are having a baby brother or sister!" She twirled around and casually strolled into the kitchen to tell the children the happy news.

Things didn't go as Emmy had planned...

**R&R! tell me if i should continue... thanks guyss xxxxxx**


End file.
